


Even Fish Gods Get The Blues

by killalla



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types, The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla
Summary: “If I told you about her, the Princess without voice, what would I say?”Abe Sapien is still looking for a happy ending.





	Even Fish Gods Get The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly set in the Hellboy movieverse, but makes some reference to BPRD canon. Assumes knowledge of the plot of The Shape of Water (2017). Spoilers for Hellboy II: The Golden Army

“Wow.” Hellboy put down the hefty manuscript. “That was - pretty impressive, Blue.”

“You really liked it, Red?” Abe Sapien smiled. “I wanted to capture the feeling of the 1960’s, but I pretty much missed them entirely, so I did a lot of research on styles and trends from the period.”

“I mean, it’s a bit racy in places –“ Hellboy fumbled around in his jacket for a moment, then drew out one of his favoured cigars.

“But tasteful, I like to think. I *did* fade to black at the more intimate moments.” Abe tapped the stack of paper, as if to make a point

“True, true.” A match struck, a few puffs, and the room began to fill with the familiar scent of tobacco. “A good balance of drama and humour, with some solid action sequences.”

“So would you agree that it’s ready to submit? I was thinking of posting it to the #fishlove IRC channel, maybe link it on my livejournal…”

“Hmm, I don’t think that's a great idea.”

“Why not?”

“Blue, you know what a Mary Sue is, right?”

Abe slumped in his chair, looking for all the world like a deflated balloon. “Harsh, but fair. It is a *little* autobiographical in places. "Based on a true story," add a little romance, give it a happy ending.”

“Look, I know that losing Nuala was tough on you, and writing *is* a good escape. It’s a well written story, but you might get some harsh feedback on it, and that aint gonna help your mood.” Carefully, Hellboy swung his good arm over his friend’s shoulder. “It may not seem like it now, Blue, but things will get better, I promise. And someday, somewhere, you’ll meet someone else.”

“You’re right, Red.” Abe sighed, and nodded. “It's just, some days, I can’t stop thinking about her, and I’m just so lonely, and I can’t help but wish, maybe…”

“Right!” Hellboy walked into to the lab fridge and after some rummaging, emerged with a six pack of Tecate beer. “Where’s that CD of crappy love songs? Time for some karaoke.” He tossed a can to Abe. “Open, drink - right now. And next week, come over for dinner with Liz and the twins – I’ll make my famous paprika chicken.”

Abe cracked open his can, took a swig, and picked up the remote. The opening bars of “Can’t Smile Without You” started from the speakers. A single page from the stack fluttered to the floor.

_“If I told you about her, what would I say? That they lived happily ever after? I believe they did. That they were in love? That they remained in love? I'm sure that's true. But when I think of her - of Elisa - the only thing that comes to mind is a poem, whispered by someone in love, hundreds of years ago: "Unable to perceive the shape of you, I find you all around me. Your presence fills my eyes with your love, it humbles my heart, for you are everywhere."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, to me The Asset is clearly an expy of Abe Sapien (They are both played by Doug Jones, for crying out loud!), and The Shape of Water is Guillermo del Toro's alternate universe, BPRD fan fiction. Then I thought, but what if it were actually *Abe Sapien's* fan fiction, Mary Sue and all, because he's really a bit like a teenager (Doug Jones mentioned that the Abe/Nuala in Hellboy II was "just like 13 year old with his first crush"), and he's lost his first love, and then I had to write something, which turned out a little bit sad. Here's hoping Abe does get his happy ending, someday.


End file.
